


【凸凹组/米菊】无题

by luoyingbinfen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingbinfen/pseuds/luoyingbinfen
Summary: OOC，无逻辑含道具play，有点重口算是国设吧，米菊两人只是普♂通♂朋♂友♂关系雷者勿入雷者勿入雷者勿入全程瞎写，爽就完事儿了为了ghs而ghs
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)





	【凸凹组/米菊】无题

本田菊身在日本，阿尔弗雷德远在美国，平时自然不能相见。只有在阿尔弗雷德召开国际会议的时候，两人才有机会去酒吧幽会。  
阿尔弗雷德忽略时差打电话过来：“嘿，本田，我现在有空，能不能……”  
没人接。  
阿尔弗雷德打了一个又一个电话。  
还是没人接。  
阿尔弗雷德的脸上写满不悦，挂掉电话。  
第二天早晨，当本田菊睁开眼睛，看到手机上显示的三十七个来自美国的未接来电，无奈地叹口气。  
果然是年纪太大了，连半夜接电话这种事都做不到了吗。  
“今天就可以去日本了！”阿尔弗雷德刚刚收拾好行李，就被门口一脸黑线的上司堵住：“你还有工作要做，不准去。”  
迫于上司的压力，阿尔弗雷德只好作罢。他不开心，于是给本田菊发了一条信息：  
“嘿，本田，你现在肯定醒了吧！你昨晚可没接我电话！ヽ(｀д´)ノ”  
本田菊的手机突然震动，他看到这条消息，嘴角不由微微上扬。  
阿尔桑用颜文字还挺可爱的。  
“非常抱歉，阿尔桑。在下昨晚实在太困了。而且请您下次注意时差。”本田菊按下发送键。  
“我本来打算今天去日本找你的，但上司给我布置了很多任务。简直太过分了！”  
“那您先去忙吧，有时间再来。”  
本田菊不喜欢到处旅游。他喜欢宅在家里，看看漫画，打打游戏，做做美食。阿尔弗雷德一开始可接受不了本田菊是个宅男的事实，但后来经过深入交流后，他发现宅在家的才是真的本田菊，像他一样到处瞎跑的肯定是假的。  
几天后，他收到了来自匿名用户的一条信息。  
一个蓝蓝的长长的东西。  
本田菊点开了链接。  
【本文是黑塔利亚中凸凹组/米菊cp的文，未满十八岁或阅读时感到不适请立即退出。】  
是篇米菊文？看来还是hs产物？  
本田菊顿了顿，接着往下翻——  
【偌大的房间里，本田菊浑身赤裸，双手被打着死结的领带在背后紧紧捆住，手腕上勒出明显的红痕。阿尔弗雷德将他压在身下，疯狂地吻他。两人的舌互相纠缠，透明的唾液顺着嘴角流下。阿尔弗雷德故意咬着他发红的耳垂，戏谑地说：“本田，这可是你勾引我的哦？”】  
“这……什么东西啊！”本田菊的脸一红，马上退了出来。  
不过，好像是我和阿尔桑的文？  
本田菊按捺不住好奇心，再次打开了那个链接。  
页面加载了几秒，那些罪恶肮脏的文字又出现了——  
【“我们今天玩点不一样的？”阿尔弗雷德粗暴地蹂躏着本田菊胸前挺立的红樱，本田菊不禁发出一两声娇喘。  
“自慰给我看。”】  
本田菊呼吸一滞。他抬头，确认客厅关好了窗户和门。他觉得自己的脸在发烧。  
这可真奇怪，昔日的菊太太看到这样露骨的文竟然会害羞成这样。  
【本田菊低下头，涨红了脸，声音带了些哀求：“阿尔桑，求您帮我解开……”  
“不行，平时我不在的时候你可没少自己爽吧？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“不用手不照样能爽吗？”  
本田菊没敢出声。毕竟，自己的掌控权在阿尔弗雷德手上。现在的他就是就是案板上的鱼，根本没有挣脱的机会。  
在阿尔弗雷德面前，本田菊选择了屈服。他向后挪动身体，头靠在墙上，修长的腿折成M形，缓缓分开。两腿之间的性器因为阿尔弗雷德刚刚的挑逗而勃起。大腿向内合拢，柱身被大腿内侧的软肉包裹。本田菊夹紧柱身，两条大腿迅速地摩擦。阿尔弗雷德专注地观察本田菊的一举一动，硬是忍住了现在就上了本田菊的冲动。】  
这……这也太OOC了吧！阿尔桑分明是那种每次连前戏都不想做、想干就干的人好吗？哪还有心思欣赏自己自慰……  
本田菊突然想起自己的确好久没有解决过了。  
反正阿尔桑也不会来日本，现在解决下他又不知道。本田菊心中嘀咕着，拉开了自己的裤子拉链。  
【性器在大腿内侧来回摩擦，本田菊很快觉得眼前发白。白皙的腿根被腿间的柱身磨得通红发热，龟头前端冒出了透明的液体。突然，本田菊身子颤抖一下，白花花的精液喷射出来，撒在床单上。】  
本田菊的脸颊微红，常年握刀的手指上长了一层薄薄的茧，安抚着半硬的性器。他顺便准备好纸巾。  
本田菊并不性急。为了好好享受这个过程，他的动作尽可能地轻柔。右手将性器握住，指肚轻轻地摩挲表面。  
【“本田，你做到了！”阿尔弗雷德露出兴奋的表情，“我的还没解决呢，你也帮我弄出来？”  
本田菊可不想口交，能拖一会儿是一会儿。他难受地磨蹭着大腿，回答道：“阿尔桑，用腿试试？”  
“Good idea.反正我想看看你到底有什么花招。”神奇的是，阿尔弗雷德居然同意了。】  
即使知道文里的人是自己本人，本田菊还是硬了。他的手指揉捏安慰着囊袋，快感如潮水一般袭来。  
他继续往下翻。  
【本田菊的双手被绑在身后，以一种适合性爱的的姿势跪在床上。他两膝分开，因为不能用手扶东西，只得脸埋在枕头里。圆润的臀部在空气中划过一道光滑的弧，两股间的小穴若隐若现。这个姿势并不舒服。本田菊的心像一根紧绷的弦，紧张得发抖，浑身发热，额前甚至布满细密的汗珠。但阿尔弗雷德似乎不想那么快完事儿，磨磨蹭蹭地将性器抵进两腿之间，问他：“Are you ready ？”  
本田菊闷闷地从枕头发出声音：“Yes.”】  
这个时候还飚英语你们不觉得尴尬吗而且这都不干阿尔桑你到底是不是男人！本田菊有点恼，加速上下套弄着抬头的性器。腿间的性器微微发热，本田菊忍不住夹紧了腿——喔，简直太爽了，这可比阿尔桑强迫他口交然后被呛到的感觉好多了。  
【阿尔弗雷德粗大的性器在本田菊的两腿间模仿性交的动作来回抽插，每次进入都又快又猛。本田菊原本就不稳的身子剧烈抖动着，险些倒下。阿尔弗雷德一手揽住他的腰，另一只手绕到胸前恶趣味地用指甲刮蹭敏感的乳头。本田菊无意识地发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，背后的手狠命拽扯那条领带。阿尔弗雷德的进攻愈加猛烈，本田菊就挣扎得越厉害。终于，本田菊感到领带已经松动，趁机摆脱了领带的束缚。只是他没看到，背后的阿尔弗雷德脸色一沉。】  
本田菊看到这里，心中为文中的自己默哀三秒。  
完了，完了，这么做非得被他干死不可。  
他不由心疼这篇文里的自己，庆幸自己还没有被阿尔弗雷德这般对待过。  
【阿尔弗雷德停下动作，把碍事的平光眼镜扔到一边。他显然恼了。本田菊看到他充满怒气的蓝色眸子，吓得浑身直哆嗦。  
阿尔弗雷德把他从床上拉起来：“怎么，就这么想让我干你？”  
本田菊的脸红得滴血，低头畏畏缩缩地吐出一堆“在下万分抱歉”“在下不是故意的”“在下年纪大了经不起折腾”这类的话。阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声：“那你帮我口出来，我就原谅你。”】  
本田菊已经兴奋到发抖，加快了套弄的动作。啊，我就知道逃不掉的。本田菊轻叹一口气。  
鬼知道他给阿尔弗雷德口交有多煎熬，偏偏阿尔弗雷德还喜欢这么做。  
【阿尔弗雷德把那条皱巴巴的领带随手一扔，拉开裤子拉链后掏出巨大而狰狞的阳物。本田菊趴在他面前，白净的双手扶住肉棒，低头慢慢含入口中。  
“本田，快点啊。”阿尔弗雷德催促道。  
本田菊艰难地吞入肉棒。很快，龟头便顶到了他的喉咙。肉棒一步步向喉咙深处顶去，每深入一步都是煎熬和折磨。阿尔弗雷德按住他的头用力一顶，肉棒就全部进入本田菊的口中。本田菊“唔”了一声，眼前一片朦胧。口腔被肉棒塞得满满当当，舌头在口中寸步难行。本田菊吐出一截肉棒，深吸一口气，舌头裹紧柱身，开始吮吸。阿尔弗雷德舒服地眯起眼睛，手覆在他的黑发上抚摸。  
“宝贝，再用力点儿。”】  
本田菊被最后一句肉麻到了。他一边撸动的肉棒，一边吐槽：要是阿尔桑真的会到处喊那种暧昧的称呼，他早就脱单了！  
【“唔唔……”本田菊黑色的眼睛泛着泪花，脑袋几乎要炸开。肉棒无情地向喉咙深处冲撞，嘴唇上，下巴上沾满吞咽不及的唾液，顺着脖子流向锁骨。阿尔弗雷德爽到极致，一声低喘之后射了出来。本田菊吐出肉棒，猛烈地咳嗽起来——显然是被呛到了，况且那玩意儿并不好吃。  
“本田，做的不错。”阿尔弗雷德一脸享受，“你把这家伙伺候得很满意呢。”  
“多……多谢夸奖。”本田菊强忍着咽下反胃的精液，抹去嘴角的白浊。】  
本田菊涨红了脸，指肚摩擦着性器前端，带出些透明的液体。他身下一热，射了出来。  
好羞耻……居然看这种东西就射出来了……本田菊心里有些罪恶感，连忙用纸巾拭去射出来的东西，扔在一旁。  
【“想要吗？”阿尔弗雷德欺身压上去，含住粉嫩的乳头，牙齿细细地研磨，舌尖舔弄着，发出的吮吸声和胸口酥麻的快感在大脑里炸开。阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的臀部：“放松，不然直接进去可是很疼的哦？”  
“别……”本田菊快被逼疯了，昔日那些惨痛的回忆涌入脑海，眼泪瞬间蓄满了眼眶，“不要直接进去……”  
“那就听我的，放松。”阿尔弗雷德吻去他眼角溢出的泪水。】  
本田菊突然有点想阿尔弗雷德了。如果他现在在这里的话，自己也不至于看这种东西解决了。  
没有阿尔桑，自己也可以解决的。  
他解开衬衫上的几个扣子，露出诱人的锁骨和胸膛。他回忆着每个和阿尔弗雷德欢爱的夜晚，揉捏起挺立的乳头，情不自禁地呻吟出声。  
【“既然手自由了，那就自己扩张吧？我不接受反驳意见。”阿尔弗雷德吻上他的唇，免得他嘴里又蹦出一些推辞的话。  
本田菊只得含泪点头。  
“没有润滑剂，用这个将就一下。”阿尔弗雷德指向床单上的精华。  
手指听话地送向身后，黏腻的指尖在穴口打旋儿，滋润细小的褶皱，安抚因紧张而不肯开口的小嘴儿。  
阿尔弗雷德抬起他的腿，咬上几个牙印。本田菊不敢乱动，总之，他怕极了。  
看这架势，三天之内是下不了床了。】  
“嗯……”本田菊躺在沙发上，衣衫不整，胸膛上印着大片红痕，身下的性器又抬头了。汗水沾湿了刘海儿，贴在额头上。  
好热……好想要……  
阿尔桑……  
他不知道如果阿尔弗雷德看到他这样亵玩自己的身体会怎样。  
【身体逐渐兴奋起来，湿润的穴口开始不断收缩，慢慢地吞入了食指，中指顺势挤进了进来。本田菊已经很久没有和阿尔弗雷德欢爱，这使得手指的进入有些艰难。很快，后穴已经容纳了三根手指，但这对于阿尔弗雷德可观的尺寸来说，是远远不够的。第四根手指也被小嘴儿吞了进去。此时，穴口周围的褶皱被撑平。手指在甬道内进出，旋转，勾起，不时碰到深处凸起的敏感点，引得本田菊口中泄出一连串低沉的喘息。阿尔弗雷德刚刚疲软的欲望再次抬头，他一会儿不把本田菊干到不断高潮哭着求饶是不会罢休的。  
但是，阿尔弗雷德想要的还不止这些。  
阿尔弗雷德拉开本田菊的手，本田菊闭眼准备迎接他的进入。但是，好像有个冰冰凉凉的东西塞了进去。  
“等等，阿尔桑，你把什么放进去了？”本田菊有些惊恐。  
“润滑不够，我怕弄疼你。”阿尔弗雷德又拍拍他的臀部，“我不急，等一会儿再干你也不迟。”】  
阿尔桑，不愧是您。  
（本田菊：现在按理说不是应该开干了吗为什么还要用道具而且阿尔桑也太ooc了在下都看不下去了。  
作者：其实我就是想凑字数。）  
本田菊去了自己卧室，翻出润滑剂和两个跳蛋。  
【冰凉的异物滑入直肠，本田菊下意识地收缩内壁。温热的肠肉将异物紧紧包裹，括约肌不断收缩，把异物推向体内深处。阿尔弗雷德按下了手中的遥控。  
异物一边震动一边继续深入，本田菊试着放松，异物却蹭过了敏感点，只留下一小截细绳还在穴口外。本田菊呻吟着，娇小的身子在阿尔弗雷德身下扭动，黑眸蒙上了一层水雾：“不要……拿出来……”  
异物在甬道里震动的频率更快了，随机一股暖流从穴口涌出。阿尔弗雷德把手指塞进去，然后拔出来，手指上沾满了黏糊糊的液体。  
“出水了。”阿尔弗雷德取出那个在本田菊身体里肆虐的东西。】  
本田菊给自己做了简单的扩张，然后把跳蛋塞进去。  
体内的东西震动起来，熟悉而陌生的快感席卷了全身。本田菊拿出另一个跳蛋，调到最大档，贴上自己的阴茎。他呻吟叹息，泪眼朦胧，完全不知道一会儿会发生什么。  
【软热的肠肉殷勤地吮吸着肉棒，内壁的收缩几乎让阿尔弗雷德爽上了天。阿尔弗雷德抓住本田菊大腿，印上横七竖八的指印，亲吻他敏感的颈部。本田菊配合地环住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，任由他的满头金发在脸上蹭来蹭去。肉棒在穴口处进进出出，带出嫩红的媚肉，两人的交合处流出透明的液体，淫靡的水声充斥整个房间。他们狂热地亲吻，拥抱，就像第一次的那个夜里一样。  
阿尔弗雷德的精华释放后，本田菊又一次高潮了。  
“本田，下次玩女装play吧？”阿尔弗雷德笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“在下会慎重考虑的。”】  
“呼……好舒服……”本田菊被道具折腾得意乱情迷，浑身透着诱人的淡粉色。他的身体被刺激到极限，眼前一白，前端再次释放出来。  
“嘿，本田！我来找你玩了！”阿尔弗雷德突然破门而入。他一脸惊诧地看到本田菊染上情欲的模样和满地的纸巾：“我是不是错过了什么？”  
本田菊在混乱中看到阿尔德雷德的脸，吓得清醒了三分：“阿……阿尔桑？”  
“你这是在……”  
“不，不是您想的那样，真的。”  
“你就这么饥渴吗？还趁我不在自己爽？”阿尔弗雷德有些恼了，“我刚刚才被上司骂了一顿。”  
本田菊停下了在体内作孽的跳蛋，羞得不敢抬头。  
“你看的是……”阿尔弗雷德注意到了本田菊身边的手机。  
“……”完了，完了。  
“要不我们就按着上面写的来做？”阿尔弗雷德简单翻阅后，紧蹙的眉头舒展开来。  
本田菊还没来得及说话就被阿尔弗雷德抱进了卧室。  
“首先，把衣服脱了，然后用领带捆住你的手。”  
“然后，亲吻，咬耳垂。”  
“自慰给我看。”  
……  
“下次做这种事记得叫我，嗯？”一番折腾后，阿尔弗雷德望着怀里被吃干抹净的人儿，舔舔嘴角。  
三天三夜后，本田菊终于下了床。


End file.
